


0200 On The Gravestone

by Fandom_Trash224



Series: Prim Legacy [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Domestic, Gen, Platonic Relationships, and also talk about what exactly you're DOING up at 2 am, does this count as domestic?, i NEED to stress that, it seems p domestic to me, local sith lord has begun to care about local smuggler more news at 9, sometimes u just gotta get up at 2 am on a giant ship and judge each other on how you take your caff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash224/pseuds/Fandom_Trash224
Summary: Myriad sighed. It was 0200, and she knew she wouldn’t be getting back to sleep anytime soon. Besides, if she didn’t hit the caff machine right then and there, the line made by Koth, Lana, and the various people they had recruited to join the crew of gravestone would be so long that the caff would be cold and gross.





	0200 On The Gravestone

**Author's Note:**

> i know i tagged it but this is VERY platonic, Jareff is gay and Myriad is faithfully married to Corso, please don't.
> 
> also, this both takes place at 2 am and also was written at 2 am, so i apologize if anything is hard to read or there's any major mistakes.

Myriad woke up with a harsh gasp and Valkorian’s laughter echoing in her ears, slowly subsiding as the ghost retreated back into his little corner of her mind. Her hands shook as she rubbed her face, perhaps a bit harsher than meant to, her breaths coming in stuttered gasps. She decided that not only did she hate nightmares, she hated  _ Force-related _ dreams. Before Valkorian, she hadn’t known this fact, and was rather glad for it (stories from some of the Jedi she had interacted with were enough to make her grateful she never had that talent), but now?

Myriad sighed. It was 0200, and she knew she wouldn’t be getting back to sleep anytime soon. Besides, if she didn’t hit the caff machine right then and there, the line made by Koth, Lana, and the various people they had recruited to join the crew of gravestone would be so long that the caff would be cold and gross. Plus, if she had a first crack it, she could have a chance at making some  _ good _ caff, not that weak stuff that Guss had used to enjoy (which she found herself missing, though she’d never admit it) or the stuff that Lana made, so strong it probably would’ve let her feel the Force before Valkorian’s influence. 

Neither of those options were appealing to her, so she crawled out of bed, rather comfortable in the tank top and sweatpants she had managed to pick up at Asylum before Arcann had attacked. Her gut ached dimly at the reminder of their encounter, but not enough to keep her from traversing the empty halls of the Gravestone and stumbling into the closest excuse they had for a dining area, which barely qualified as a Cantina in most circles. It didn’t matter, though. It had a caff machine, and that was enough for Myriad.

As she walked towards it, fully prepared to start it up herself, she realized it was already running, the soft whirring of the machine settling down. Whoever had started it up had already taken a mug of it, the pot no longer full, but it was fresh, and it was what Myriad needed. As soon as she had some caff in her system, she’d care more about finding out who else was up at that ungodly hour and whisper-yell at them to get some more sleep.

As she poured the mug, however, she became aware of the soft sound of someone shuffling behind her, and, in a moment of sleep-killing panic, whirled around to see--

Well, it took Myriad a moment to process what she was seeing.

The first thing she saw, per usual, was a pair of sith yellow eyes staring back at her, wide with surprise, and for half a second she thought it was Lana, but her mind zoomed out and took in the form of their  _ other _ resident Sith Lord, Jareff Tuun, formerly Darth Nox of the Dark Council. 

His hair was in utter disarray, his eyes still held the last vestiges of sleep in them, and his form was hunched, frozen, as if he had just been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar, or even trying to escape (which, in all likelihood, he was, because he had made no indication to him being awake beforehand). 

It took Myriad another couple of seconds of rather awkward staring to process what the Sith was  _ wearing _ , because that was a beast all on its own. Like Myriad, he was wearing a grey tank top, though it was much looser on Jareff than on Myriad, hanging off of him like it was a size or two too big, but on his forehead, Myriad could make out a  _ sleep mask _ resting, one of those corny ones with the eyes with exaggerated eyelashes. 

As if his sleeping outfit couldn’t get any more ridiculous, instead of wearing actual  _ pants _ to bed, Jareff (Darth Nox, former Dark Council Member, former head of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge), was wearing a pair of white boxers with red hearts patterned onto it. The last thing Myriad noticed was the pair of black fuzzy slippers on his feet, and it was at this point that Myriad lost her composure, doing her best to keep her laughter quiet as she stared at the supposedly “intimidating” and “terrifying” lord of the Sith.

Jareff glared at her, squinting his eyes. She was fairly sure he would’ve crossed his arms, were it not for the half-full mug of caff in his hands. 

“Oh  _ shut up _ ,” he hissed quietly, approaching slowly and setting the mug down on the counter next to Myriad’s “They didn’t have anything else that fit me. Nothing I wanted, anyways.”

“So you decided on heart boxers, black fuzzy slippers, and a corny sleep mask?” Myriad whispered casually, taking out the powdered creamer and sweeteners for her caff. Jareff let out a huff through his nose.

“They’re  _ comfortable _ , alright? I’m not a Jedi, I allow myself basic comforts, and I don’t have the stick up my ass my fellow Council members did, so I don’t mind looked mildly foolish during my off time.”

“I thought being a Sith was a full time gig?” Myriad asked, pouring and mixing her add-ins, taking note of the way Jareff scrunched up his nose.

“Just because I’m not wearing my robes does not mean I am not Sith, but I don’t  _ always _ need to present that. Like when I’m sleeping, for instance…  _ Stars _ , did you just put  _ three _ sweetener packets into that? Are you trying to give yourself a heart attack?”

“Knowing the way  _ you _ make caff, yeah, I did. Besides, it’s not as bad as when Lana makes it. I have to use  _ five _ packets to get that bitterness out.”

“Caff is  _ meant _ to be bitter. It’s part of what wakes you up!”

“For you, maybe. That’s what the sweetner is for in my case.”

Jareff made a rather disgusted noise, which made Myriad snort slightly. There was a pause in the conversation as they each drank their caff, the silence between them light for once, as opposed to dangerous and foreboding. It was nice, but in Myriad’s experience, it wouldn’t last long.

“I sensed you wake up, you know,” Jareff said quietly, and if Myriad didn’t know better, she would say he sounded  _ concerned _ “I had woken up about five minutes beforehand.”

“Mhm.” Was all Myriad could think to say in response, and she could sense Valkorian’s amusement. Jareff paused for a moment, then, even quieter than before, he continued asked,

“Did the nightmares wake you up as well?”

“ _ He knows of your plight, _ ” Valkorian said “ _ He is attempting to connect to you, despite everything. How  _ ** _touching_ ** _ . _ ”

“Shut up…” Myriad muttered, then, seeing Jareff’s expression briefly mold into outrage, she quickly added “Not you.  _ Him _ .”

Jareff’s face went solemn as he nodded in understanding. The two continued to drink caff in silence, migrating to sit at one of the tables in the small space together until one of them tried to pick up the conversation again.

“In the carbonite,” Myriad began quietly, surprising both of them with her boldness to speak “Valkorian showed me…  _ visions _ . My crew dead, old enemies come back to kill me, Coruscant destroyed and the Republic blaming me… It was… Every time I sleep now, he shows me images. Flashes of possible futures, the past, all sorts of things… I… It’s hard to sleep, nowadays.”

“I see,” Jareff said quietly, taking a sip of his near-empty mug before continuing “He showed me similar things. My crew was dead as well. I had to fight old enemies. Dromund Kaas was destroyed, they all blamed me. He forced me to fight Darth Marr, as well. He may not have access to my mind any longer, but… I respected Marr, and as embarrassed as I am to admit it, I care for my crew, for the  _ Empire _ , much like how you care for your Republic, though perhaps I have a bit more authority within my reasonings. Nightmares I had once banished have returned, and sleep isn’t as forthcoming for me as it used to be.”

Myriad stared at Jareff in confused disbelief. She wasn’t used to the Sith Lord being so  _ open _ about his weakness, or about anything but his bloodthirst and annoyances, really. She couldn’t figure out why he was suddenly being so open right then, but she didn’t ask. He had his reasons, just as she had hers. She did have another question on her mind, though.

“Is it normal for Sith to care so much for other people,” Myriad asked, half-joking, half-serious “Or are you and Lana exceptions?”

“Make no mistake, Myriad,” Jareff said, quickly finishing off his caff “I don’t care for most people. Unless they are of use to me or gotten close to me, they are either loyal citizens or potential targets, and sometimes they are one in the same. My crew just happened to all grow on me as time has gone on… As have you.”

Myriad nearly choked on the last bit of her own mug at that. “What?” She asked, her voice a hoarse hiss.

“We work well together, we have ever since Manaan--”

“You and I seem to remember Manaan pretty differently, considering we were at each other’s throats for most of it--”

“And we have come along this journey this far together. And while I cannot  _ fathom _ as to why Valkorian chose you over me, you have proven your strength and commitment time and time again, and you have my respect. You’ve also…  _ taught _ me a lot, and I can’t help but feel I have taught you a few things, though you keep your own morals steadfast. If you would allow me, I’d like to be able to consider you… a  _ friend _ .”

“You, a Sith Lord, who has done nothing but gripe about how powerless I am, and how if it wasn’t for Valkorian, you’d be in charge, want to consider me a  _ friend _ ?”

“When you say it like that, it sounds bad, I will admit,” Jareff said, slowly standing “But I have grown to care for you, despite my griping, and should you ever need me, I’ll be by your side. I promise.”

Myriad actually managed a smile at that, also standing so that they could both place their mugs into the dirty dish bin for some unlucky sap to wash later. Just before they went to part ways, Myriad looked at Jareff,  _ really _ looked at him. He was a murderhappy, semi-cruel, overconfident, dark side-using  _ bastard _ of a man who had killed  _ millions _ , and Myriad would never be able to  _ truly _ overlook that, but for all intents and purposes, they were a team now, for better or for worse.

“I’ll see you around Jareff,” Myriad said quietly “Hopefully in more tasteful clothes next time.”

Jareff rolled his eyes, but it was quickly followed by a soft snort, and the two parted ways until it was time for them to work together once more.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of an explanation: Myriad and Jareff are The Outlander(s), but Myriad's the one who got Valkori-fuck in her head. They've been working together since SOR, and while all my other characters were there on Yavin (not Ziost, only Myriad and Jareff were there for that) and when Darth Marr's ship was attacked, they all managed to escape, while Myriad, Jareff, and Marr were captured.
> 
> check out my star wars tumblr: clonesdeservebetter.tumblr.com


End file.
